A network operator may possess network resources, such as bandwidth, user location information, contact lists, etc., that may be utilized by third parties. For example, a third party service provider may offer various applications or services to users that may utilize the network operator's resources in order to provide its services to the users. For example, the third party service provider may provide to a user a map of his/her current surroundings. However, the third party service provider may need particular user data (e.g., the user's mobile phone number) in order to request the location of the user from the network operator.
Under such circumstances, the third party service provider may request the user data from the user. However, various problems may arise. For example, the user may provide the third party service provider with incorrect user data, which may be intentional or unintentional. In such cases, the reliability of the user data is problematic and may lead to the violation of a user's privacy rights. Furthermore, without the correct user data, the third party service provider may not be able to obtain or request the network resource (e.g., the location of the user) from the network operator.